Photocatalytically-active, self-cleaning aqueous coating compositions and methods are known in the art. Compositions containing a metal peroxide have been used to form clear, colorless adhesive coatings on substrates, including micro particulate substrates. Coating compositions with nanoparticles have been used to bind the nanoparticles to a substrate.